Merlin Meets Robin Hood
by thegirlpod
Summary: Ignore the title please... After Arthur dies, Merlin leaves Camelot to find a different life. As he's travelling, he will meet a gang of robbers. But, they rob the rich? ((T for possible language, violence, and angst.))


**Hey, I have a bunch of stories that need updating, and I got this brilliant idea- start a new story! I have problems...**

**So, I know that Merlin and Robin Hood are set at two entirely different times, but just pretend that England is kinda like another kingdom around Camelot... I don't know... Use your imagination, because I clearly have none.**

**I don't own Merlin or Robin Hood.**

**Enjoy!**

Merlin walked. He walked away from Camelot. Away from Gwen, and the two knights who had lived. He walked away from Gaius, the man who had been like a father to him.

He couldn't stay. After Arthur died, he went back to Camelot to confirm the death of the king and say a few goodbyes. Then he left.

He had been walking ever since that morning, and it was getting very dark, and Merlin was very tired and hungry. He stopped in the thick forest in which he had come across. He hadn't known where he was going to walk. Just away from Camelot. That's all he had cared about.

Merlin took out only a bit of food. He wanted to be sure to save it. He ate, then laid out a blanket and slept.

* * *

That night he had a dream about Arthur. He saw it happen all over again. His king, his master, his friend. Dying.

The next morning he packed up, and walked further. He was far enough. He had to get away from Camelot. Away from those memories.

And so he was walking again. How far would he go? Would he ever stop? Find a place to stay?

* * *

_A Few Days Later _**(A/N: Because it will take a while for him to get to the England/Locksely/Nottinghamshire and it's too long to write(: )**

Merlin sighed as he sat down against a tree trunk. He was exhausted. Walking for days, and he was just about out of water. He wished he had planned this, but it was too late now.

It was a new forest. He had been through only a few and all of them were the same. Trees, leaves, dirt. What else did you expect from a forest?

It seemed about mid day, and after Merlin rested he got up and continued his journey.

At least, he tried too. A few steps, then a net grabbed him. He panicked at first and thrashed at the ropes, but then he remembered a time when he and Arthur had been trapped in a net. It had been a very frustrating matter, and Arthur had yelled at Merlin until he fell asleep, but now it seemed funny.

But Merlin wasn't smiling as a group of men walked out of the bushes, all holding weapons of some sort.

One man holding a bow pointed at Merlin shouted something. What did he say though? Something about robbing... and poor. So they robbed the poor?

Merlin struggled against the ropes, trying to escape. Then the man with the bow walked to him.

"Cut the ropes down, don't let him get away though!"

_Don't let him get away? _He almost snickered_. With his magic, he could escape the best knights, let alone a bunch of men living in the forest._

As soon as the ropes were let loose, Merlin sprinted away, but a stood in front of him and stared at Merlin with intense bright blue eyes. Merlin tried to get passed him, but the man grabbed him. Merlin looked about the forest, and saw a branch laying on the ground. His eyes flashed gold and the branch hovered, then hit the thief in the back of the head causing him to collapse.

Merlin ran past him only to be blocked yet again by two men. One who could have been bigger then Percival (was that possible?) and the other smaller, who looked just Merlin's age.

Merlin quickly used his magic- and their weapons burned in their hands, distracting them for a few seconds.

He smiled to himself, believing he had successfully escaped. All that, until he fell in a ditch with a yelp. He hadn't noticed the deep hole before- in fact, he wasn't sure it had even been there before.

Merlin was trying to think of a spell to get out, when the men came back and surrounded the hole staring down at him and grinning victoriously. Then the big man reached down and pulled him out. Merlin almost laughed. How could they be so stupid? He was just going to get away again!

However, his thoughts were cut off as he was hit in the back of the head with a rock. He groaned, then blacked out.

**A/N: This is sort of short, because it's more of like an intro...**

**So, I'm not going to have Djaq in this story. I'm sorry, SPOILERS TO THOSE WHO CONTINUE THIS STORY DON'T READ ON! :) Merlin will be sort of replacing her... And plus, she kind of annoys me. *doges tomatoes* I know, I'm such a bad person. **

**Please review! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
